


Substance

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2004-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale invites Randy to Kim's gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substance

Randy's phone buzzed and a picture flashed on the screen. Randy smiled an excuse at the group around the table and slid over the upholstery to get to his feet. He laughed at the image of Gale's tongue on the screen before flipping the phone open.

"When did you take that?" he asked, not bothering with a greeting. Gale's rumbling chuckle came through the phone and Randy leaned against the wall beside coat check.

"Before we left Toronto. Is this the first time I've called your cell since then?"

"Usually I call you," Randy said, glancing back at the table. Simon was watching him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing." Simon tilted his head, inquiring, no, beckoning. "Well, we're out."

"Oh. Where?"

Randy looked around. Art on the walls, dim light, the low hum of conversation. The pianist was on break. He smelled a clove. "This crap bar that Simon likes. With a bunch of his friends."

"Hm. How interesting." Gale affected a nasal drawl, then laughed. "Are you dying?"

"No," Randy protested a little too loud, a little too short. "They _are_ interesting."

"Okay." Gale didn't sound convinced.

"How's Kim?"

That earned a silence and Randy felt a little triumphant, a switch from the usual apprehension he felt in bringing up her name.

"Uh, good. Good. She's got a gig in New York coming up. That's why I called."

"Oh, I thought you called because you missed me." It was supposed to be light and kidding. Instead it dropped off into melancholy. Randy cleared his throat. "Are you inviting me?"

"Yeah. And Simon, since I know you can't rid yourself of him for one night."

"Stop." Randy looked back to Simon, who was now fully engaged in an animated talk with the friend sitting across from him. "When is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure. You know me, no memory. Don't tell her though. There should be fliers or something, right? Forget it, I'll find out and let you know."

"Okay."

"So you'll come?"

"If we don't have plans, yeah."

"Good." Gale paused again and Randy shifted against the wall. "Then I won't have to go alone."

"I miss you too."

"Get back to your bar and your boyfriend's friends."

"Okay. And Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"You should call more often. I hate having to call you all the time."

Gale laughed. "You just want to see my tongue." And then he hung up.

Randy sighed and flipped his phone closed. As he was slipping it back into his pocket it rang again. Gale's tongue popped up on the screen.

"Gale?"

"I do miss you."

And he hung up again.


End file.
